Talk:M6G Personal Defense Weapon System
Dual-Wielding Section It would be nice if someone more experienced than myself started a section on dual-wielding strategies for on the M6G. This is a section that is on articles of other weapons, for instance, the Spiker. Just a suggestion. Thanks. --Ghost.714 21:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Eric Nylund's Halo: First Strike novel' Pistol Did any one ever think that the pistols in the novel could be the M6G considering they are described as being quite powerful and having a larger and longer barrel. B2 00:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I noticed that as well. It mentioned something like a 40% larger and longer barrel than the standard M6D model pistol. The M6G isn't 40% larger though, and the caliber of round is exactly the same as the M6D. The unnamed HE pistol in the novel strongly suggests a round even larger than .50 cal. Perhaps a specifically designed Spartan weapon? I mean, what sort of sane human being is going to fire a gun that size... So I don't think that it was the M6G! I'm glad someone else mentioned it though =D Diaboy 09:18, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Sounds to me like an M6J CarbineMaiar 00:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Pistol or Magnum? Should this article be named M6G Pistol or M6G Magnum? This article mentions BOTH. Confusing.... --Spartan781 Talk | In Halo 3, it's called the "Magnum" so thats what it shall be called.... --User:MLG Cheehwawa How come it says Model 6C on the side of the M6G magnum? Zuranamee Renaming Hey, why don't you guys rename this article "M6G HE Magnum"? --Spartan781 Talk | :I'm not sure there's been any confirmation yet that it's an HE pistol. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 19:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oops, scratch that. It has been confirmed. :/ -The Dark Lord Azathoth 12:02, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Why there's no scope on the M6G I belive there is no scope on the new M6G because of a common principal of Halo: no scoped weapon can be dual wielded. In halo: Combat Evolved, the M6D was scoped because you could only single wield it. now that the pistol can be dual wielded, bungie had to remove the scope or go against the "Law" of duel wielding--Ryan926 03:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) i have no facts 2 confirm this. but if the M6G looks like the M6D including scope. then perhaps the scope is available in single wield and not in dual wield as your sights could only cope with 1 scoped weapon at a time. i hope this is the case. if u think about it the pistol fires slower than the M6D and takes more rounds to kill. that would balance the argument of unfair pistol sniping. ive posted this idea on B net and got flame after flame after flame :( anyway thats just my thoughts. Triggerhappymole 14:38, 7 August 2007 (UTC) (edited to include my new logon account) Fix'd I fixed a phrase that said the M6G has the range/accuracy of the M6D -- Not true, anyone who played customs in the Beta knows that. I also removed the "more balanced" phrase from the "trivia" portion, that was not an 'in-joke' a weapon becomes is heavier in front than in back when unloaded, Fred loaded it and it became balanced because the weight in back evend it out when he loaded the weapon. --User:MLG Cheehwawa Guys...the stats box... I fixed some of those stats, the M6G's accuracy may be "high" but it is most certainly not "Very high" as a Sniper's (Hell, the M6D is only "High" not "Very High"). It also is not a long range weapon, it's a close range dual wieldable but can be wielded (not very well) at middle range, but would be outgunned by any midrange gun since they all fire/kill faster in those ranges. --User:MLG Cheehwawa 12 Round Magazine... Shouldn't the M6G stay at its 8-round magazine rather than having it at 12? It makes no since if the M6G is more powerful than the Battle Rifle and has the same ammo. Plus, when its dual-wielded, it just becomes way too overpowered. Its much more balanced at 8 rounds, and in the Campaign Trailer, it shows flashing red 8 rounds. Maybe Bungie is joking about the ammo capacity to have the fan-boys cheer that they have the closest thing to the M6D back. I'd say its much more unique if it stays at its 8-round clip but has the same power shown in the Beta. --User:Don Eddy Its waht Bungie have said and its more or less set in stone, leave it! lol --Ajax 013 01:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Keyword: more or less. And also, its probably a prank to get the fanboys exited. Gotta love Bungie's sense of humor, always gets the best of morons. So, unless we see some ACTUAL gameplay footage of the M6G, nothing is proven. Maybe leaked footage from Epsilon would clear stuff up. --User:Don Eddy I'm sorry but thats just plain silly. Bungie has never done something like this before, why would they start pissing off people now? Now seeing as Bungie have stated twice that it has 12 rounds, like all the other M6 series pistols, lets safely assume its still twelve >.> --Ajax 013 14:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) How has Bungie stated that twice? Show me a link if you wanna prove it. Now, when i say its a prank, it probably is considering we havent seen gameplay footage on the current build. The M6G has already pissed off fanboys cuz it has no scope. But once i looked at comments on a video recording the M6G, i found people liked it because it was balanced. Bungie listens to people who aren't fanboys, and if they liked it, then it satys that way. We can't assume anything thats not shown on footage, and people's opinion of the M6G. We can only look at the Campaign Trailer for reference for now until someone leaks epsilon footage. Also, consider the exotic ammunition mentioned, the balance issues, and the fact that many UNSC weapons have shorter clips/magazines. Link to M6G Video: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/usermovies/69416.html --User:Don Eddy http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3pistol Halo 3 Instruction Manual Now which is better, cold hard fact or 'fanboy specualtion' hmm? --Ajax 013 03:07, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Good Point, but who actually get the last laugh? 1UP has a screen of the M6G Magnum, looks like we still have our 8-Round Clip. Like I said, never trust wat people say, not even the source, trust only what is set in Screens and Video. LoL. --User:Don Eddy For gods sake, will someone get it right. Pistols/Sidearms do not use "clips". Pistols use a thing called "Magazines". Can you say that..."Ma-Ga-Zine-s". Alright now that you know that, start remembering that. It's not to hard to remember that pistols do not use "clips", they use "magazines". Cheers, Colonel TonyTalk 8/18/2007 ok. calm down. a clip is more or less the same as a mag. a clip is bullets held together to be placed into the magazine of a rifle. a mag is something that holds the bullets and slides into the gun Triggerhappymole 20:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) First off, thank you Commander Tony. The magazine/clip confusion is perhaps the most frequent error that comes up in firearms discussions. Very few modern military weapons use clips to feed rounds into the weapon. The last one I can think of was the M1 Garand, which had an integral magazine that had the 8-round en bloc clips inserted into it. All semi-autos today use detachable magazines, not clips. Anywho, the real reason I came to post here was to clear up the confusion regarding the M6G's magazine capacity. It appears that Lukems made an error in the M6G article from the other day. It has since been edited to say "8 rounds." So y'all don't have to go looking for the link to the article elsewhere, here it is: M6G article. With that, I'm off to edit the article here. End of line. Rtas Vadumee TALK/ 07:53, 25 August 2007 (UTC) This is unrelated to what is above, but goes under the same title. The M6C model has the same length of magazine as the M6G, so surely if we are being 'realistic', the M6C should technically have also had an 8 round mag. (Of course, computer game balancing comes into it so it doesn't really work, but I thought it was interesting anyway!) Just as a sidenote, I might go and check the scales of the magazines to see how many rounds they can each physically hold. Stop me if someone has already tried this! Diaboy 09:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) bungie podcast question in the new bungie podcast, 28-9 august 07, they mention custom games and Lars says "no shields, human pistols, with scopes". does this mean that the M6G has a scope, or am i reading his words wrong? Triggerhappymole 10:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) You mgiht be able to modify them or change them with Forge, i dunno, maybe it means scoped weapons. --Ajax 013 13:49, 1 September 2007 (UTC) maybe, but im still holding on to that small glimmer of hope. i mean, it wouldnt unbalance the pistol. as ive said above: "i have no facts 2 confirm this. but if the M6G looks like the M6D including scope. then perhaps the scope is available in single wield and not in dual wield as your sights could only cope with 1 scoped weapon at a time. i hope this is the case. if u think about it the pistol fires slower than the M6D and takes more rounds to kill. that would balance the argument of unfair pistol sniping." Triggerhappymole 22:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Ammunition If the M6G and M6D both fire the M225 ammunition, why does one do more than the other. Could it possibly be that the Mark VI shields are slightly stronger requiring more shots to bring it down. B2 Yes, that is the most logical theory. The power of the weapon remains unchanged to the original model, but the armour worn by players in the game has been updated and improved since the use of the M6D in Combat Evolved. Diaboy 08:59, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Just as a sidenote, both the MA5C and M6G do the same damage to ushielded targets as their predecessors from Halo 1. Diaboy 16:40, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Size There seems to be a slight discrepancy between the size of the M6D and the M6G. While they both have a similair size of handle (excluding the magazine on the M6D) the length of the top of the M6G is most definitely longer than its earlier model. Yet, it is still quoted as being the same size. Does anyone know of anything that might cause our scales to be wrong? Maybe Bungie made a mistake in the update... Diaboy 16:58, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Max Ammo Eight times six does not equal forty. Is the maximum ammunition supposed to be 48 bullets or five clips? Hyper Zergling 20:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) g 7th letter Do we need this in triviaSPARTAN - 300 02:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :NoSith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) M6G PDWS in Halo: Reach The article says that this is the pistol featured in Halo Reach, without any references to said claim. By comparison, by looking at the ViDoc: Once More Unto the Breach, the Pistol has the same aiming ability as in Halo: CE, as well as having at least twice the firing rate of the Magnum featured in Halo 3. Without proper references to the claim in the article, the article will be changed. Warhead xTEAMx 00:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My bad, didn't see the reference, but in any case the article needs to be updated to state the differences between the weapon system in Halo 3 and in Halo: Reach based on what we so far. Warhead xTEAMx 00:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :It will once the game is released.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Either way, no official info has been released on what exact M6 variant it is, so we should not make any final claims yet. But if anything, it makes sense to be an M6D because of its fire rate, scope, and the fact that the M6G wasn't in use until around the Halo 3 era.--FluffyEmoPenguin 19:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::GameInformer confirmed it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't seem like a very good idea on Bungie's part to give it a scope. The M6G isn't supposed to come with a scope, and having a scoped magnum that kills in 4 shots and is just as common on the battlefield as the Assault Rifle takes away the usefulness of the Assault Rifle.--FluffyEmoPenguin 00:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd also like to point out it says 'M6B' on the side of the weapon, which is why I think it is a bad idea to include it as an image for this article. I didn't realise it had been confirmed wither way whether it was an M6B or an M6G? I am unwilling to go by what the markings say though, as they said M6C on the 'G' variant... but either way, surely we would be better off using the Halo 3 image? Besides, when did we take what a third party review says on game as fact? I would be extremely distrusting of what Gameinformer said unless I knew it was backed by Bungie already. Also, trust Bungie's judgement, I'n sure they know what they're doing! :P Diaboy 18:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::This weapon is obviously an M6B. Bungie has to have made a mistake when naming it in their project page. The two weapons have some very different features. The new one has a completely different slide, a different grip, a different magazine, a scope, and it says "M6B" on the side of it. This weapon was obviously intended by the designers at Bungie to be a new pistol, not an M6G.--FluffyEmoPenguin 19:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, the Rocket Launcher in HCE and H2 was labelled as the M41, yet sources confirmed that it is the M19. Texture problem/time constraint, perhaps? Who knows.. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) New Reach reload animations There seem to be two seperate reload animations for the Reach M6G. Wonder if we can put that into the Article page? They're seen in the Halo: Reach ViDoc, Carnàge Carnivàle, at 2:20 and 5:55. The link is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUv98eWVnL0 SolidLemonsoup 07:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The reload animations are only done by Spartans in this video.. maybe Elites also have different animations too (?) SolidLemonsoup 07:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Isn't this an M6B? I don't know what is in everyone else's water supply, but the writing stamped on the barrel of the Halo: Reach pistol says Model 6B. So, why are we saying the M6G is in Reach?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Check out the talk page for the M6B. There is a discussion about it there. BTW, the source that claims it is an M6G is Gameinformer's profile of Emile. So, yeah. SPARTAN-177 16:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Bungie confirmed it's the M6G.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Even though Bungie says it's an M6G, everything in canon points to it being an M6B.--FluffyEmoPenguin 22:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) M6G 'B' and 'C' variants? There are a few points I'd like to make. The M6G in Halo 3 says "Model 6C" on the side. That is likely just an error. If it were an "M6G C", it would say "Model 6G C" on the side. Same goes for the M6G in Reach. It would say "Model 6G B". Since these weapons are very different but go under the same name, I say we differentiate between the two as the "M6G (Marine Corps)" and the "M6G (Army)".--FluffyEmoPenguin 15:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :"Likely an error" is not concrete. Bungie may have changed the weapon designation system for the UNSC (they almost certainly change the ranking system of the UNSC as it differs somewhat from the current military ranking system). As for the difference in firing operation, it is just the Beta and changes may be made to the weapons in the final released game. :The following is also a supported assumption, but an explanation as to why such section exist is needed. The Model6 C in the M6G (H3) denotes that the firearm is the standard firearm used by UNSC personnel whereas the Model6 B (H:R) denotes the firearm is equipped with KFA2x2 scope, as stated in Bungie's archive. This is supported with the visuals we see in H:R.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Canonically, that wouldn't make sense for there to be a B and C variant of a G variant, it's too confusing and contradicting. The most logical explanation for this is that there were some mistakes between the canon writers and weapon renderers. Another point, the M6G in Reach clearly resembles an M6B. Urk (or whoever manages the project page) made a canon mistake calling it an M6G. Therefore to correct his mistake rewrote canon calling it a variant of the M6G.--FluffyEmoPenguin 23:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::That... is utterly retarded. Maybe I'm misunderstanding, as I am tired as well as distracted with studying... but the game is still in development. Just redo the bitmap! SmokeSound off! 23:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Another point I'd like to make, this quote "The ‘B’ and ‘D’ variants are issued with the smart-linked KFA-2 x2 scope." refers to the M6B and M6D, not the M6G's so called 'variants'. Also, the "Model 6C" and "Model 6B" refers to the name of the weapon itself. The M6G is called the "Model 6G", incase you didn't know what the "m" stood for.--FluffyEmoPenguin 23:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::In context of the article, it seems to imply that the M6G had sub-variants, Model6 C the one we saw in Halo 3, the Model6 B in Halo: Reach and the Model6 D. There's a reason why it is written in such bizarre format. As per Subtank, the M6G we see for now have two different bitmaps, Model6 C engraved on the H3 model and Model6 B engraved in H:Reach model. Developers don't repeat the same mistake over and over again (over three games), unless they intentionally do it because they know it is not a mistake and it has been intended to be in such way.- Sketchist 00:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC)